Of Men and Babies
by LadyLaneyOfRanger
Summary: Iggy is a dad to be. Fang is superdad (at least in his opinion). After Ella's request, Fang teaches Iggy how to care for a baby, leading to a heart to heart. Brothers will be always be there for brothers. (Fang is OOC but still worth reading). ONESHOT! Maybe two


**Heart to heart with Fang and Iggy. Fang is OOC but this was just to help with writers block.**

Fang pulled into the parking lot of the lake in a blue minivan. In the back seat of the van, Fang's triplets girls, Ava, Cora and Kylee and his 2 month old son Jace squirmed around in anticipation of spending the day with their dad and Uncle Iggy.

"Daddddy!" Cora cried, kicking the back of his seat. The exhausted man looked in his rearview mirror at his pride and joy.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Aunt Ella coming?" She asked him.

"Nope, it's is just Iggy and Daddy today." He referred to himself in the third person. Ella and Max were out baby shopping for the first 'Eggy' baby (As Nudge dubbed it).

Max and Fang had gotten married at age 18 and had the triplets barely a year later. Fang swore up and down that 3 was all they need. Around a year ago, Max was suffering from empty nest syndrome (all the girls off at kindergarten) and managed to convince Fang into having one more. when Max was 6 months pregnant with Jace, Ella announced that she was 3 months pregnant after having fertility problems due to the fact that Iggy and her DNA didn't match up properly.

"Fang, man, there you are!" Iggy called, stepping out of his 2016 mustang (having gotten his eyesight back).

Fang smiled, remembering the '64 Impala he had before the girls were born. He predicted that the car would be sold by the time Eggy was born.

"Sorry, you have no idea how hard this parenting thing is." Fang patted his brother on the shoulder, letting his daughter out of the car and into the park. The all climbed out and didn't give their uncle a second look before running off.

Fang grabbed the diaper bag and baby carrier out of the van and handed them both to Iggy.

"Dude, why are you giving me your kid?" Iggy asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Ella was complaining to Max about how she was worried about bringing the baby home and having to do all the work. Jace here is gonna help you learn how to care for a baby." Fang smiled down at his son as the baby made a gurgling noise and spit up. "You might want to get that before he gets too fussy about it." Fang grabbed the cooler from the back and made his way towards the picnic tables.

"Jeez, those things are heavy." Iggy complained setting Jace's carrier on the table.

"You're telling me. I had to figure out how to carry three of them." Fang smiled, poking a hole in a juice box and draining it.

"I swear, you just become less manly each and each year." Iggy joked, grabbing a beer.

"Nope, real men play dress up with their daughters." Fang watched his girls play on the slide.

"Yeah, real fruity men." Iggy joked, just as Jace started to cry. Iggy began panicking. 'Oh jeez, what does he want?" Fang reached across the table and began rocking the car seat; almost instantly, Jace hushed.

"They are loud, aren't they?" Iggy joked, taking over rocking the carrier.

"They aren't that loud until it is 2 am." Fang smirked taking a bite out of his sandwich. Just then, Kylee came over running to her father. She jumped into his lap and he let out a 'ophf'.

"Daddy?" She asked him, he brown eyes wide.

"Yes baby?" He asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Bite?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes.

Fang let out a sigh and put the sandwich in front of her mouth. She took a huge bite before running off again. Fang looked at the pathetic remains of his sandwich.

"I don't know why you let them do that." Iggy smirked, thinking of himself as such a macho man.

"Just wait. You think you can say no, you can't."

"Oh, but I can." Iggy joked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Fang cocked an eyebrow at his brother, smiling a little (Yes, Fang is OOC but having kids does this to a man).

"Anyways, the baby is due in what? 2 weeks?" Fang asked Iggy.

"13 days." Iggy corrected.

"Well, it will come on it's own terms." Fang joked, remembering how the girls were almost a month early, and jace almost 2 months.

"You say it, Fang, it is a boy." Iggy and Ella never announced the gender, wanting to be a surprise.

"SO it is a boy?"

"I don't know. Call it fathers intuition." Iggy joked.

"Yeah, that doesn't exist. I was convinced that one of the triplets was a boy and that Jace was a girl." Fang grabbed a water bottle and opened it. "Take the blanket off of him, it is getting too hot."

"How do you know that?" Iggy asked.

"See how he is wiggling around? He is trying to get the blanket off." Fang pointed out, tossing the blanket over his shoulder.

"How do you remember all that?" Iggy asked, ripping his sandwich into little bits.

"You learn. You learn because you will never love anything as much as you love your kids." Fang looked over at his daughter, all playing in the sandbox.

"You love your kids more than you love Max?" Iggy asked, not understanding loving anything more the Ella.

"I do. My kids are my everything, and Max is only my world." Fang smiled, watching Ava chuck a rock at Cora. "Ava! Don't throw things!" He hollered at her

She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Stick your tongue out at me again and I am gonna cut it off." Fang gave her an empty threat. Still she didn't know it was empty and snapped it back into her mouth.

A few minutes passed, both men enjoying the silence. Then it happened. Jace screamed.

Not that crying crap that happens in movies; but he screamed. Iggy jumped, nearly knocking the table over. Fang's head merely snapped to attention.

"Hey, buddy; what's wrong?" Fang cooed, rubbing the baby's foot. Jace only keep screaming. "Are you gonna do something?" Fang asked Iggy, some how managing to keep his cool.

"Do what? You're his dad." Iggy reasoned.

"But you are his daddy-in-training." Fang stated, sitting back in his chair.

With unsteady hands, Iggy reached in and picked up Jace. Because he was so premature, Jace was incredibly small for being 2 months old. Iggy attempted to rock the child. Jace continued to scream.

"Help, dude." Iggy pleaded.

"Check his diaper." Iggy smelled the baby. Clean.

"Nope." Iggy stated.

"You can't smell pee, dude. Does he feel wet?" Fang tried again.

"Uh, maybe?" Iggy questioned.

Fang handed Iggy everything he need to change the baby. Iggy laid the baby down on the pad and removed the pants and snaps. Jace continued to scream. As Iggy removed the diaper, Jace used peed in Iggy's face.

Iggy screamed like a girl.

Fang began laughing like a maniac.

Once the diaper was changed, Fang handed Iggy the spare shirt he kept in the bag. iggy rocked Jace in his arms.

"How did you know you were ready?" Iggy asked his brother, fear emanating in his eyes.

"You wanna know the truth?-" Iggy nodded his head. "I wasn't. I was freaked when Max told me she was pregnant. Then even more freaked when the doctor said it was twins and even more when we found out was triplets. I did a good job of controling my panic, but I was freaking out. When the girls were born, I was pacing around the hall so badly that a nurse gave me a sedative. When Max gave birth, it was a C-section and I wasn't in the room. The girls were already clean and Max had held them when I saw them for the first time. I walked in, Max had Kylee and Cora in her arms. One of the nurses was measuring Ava. She came in and without even saying a word placed her in my arms. I was terrified. Then she looked up at me. I was in awe. I walked around the room with her with what felt like hours. I hadn't even held the other two yet. I was complete with just Ava, and even more so with Cora and Kylee. With Jace, I wasn't as scared. Until Max went into labor early. He was so tiny and the doctors didn't think he would make it. I was scared for an entirely different reason." Fang completed his speech.

"Is it worth it?" Iggy asked.

"Every minute of everyday." Fang completed.

"Is it bad that I am scared?" Iggy asked.

"Depends, what are you afraid of?"

"That I won't be as good of a dad as you are." Iggy admitted.

"Well, Ig, that is just silly. Of course you won't be as good of a dad as I am; I am Fang, superdad. But you will do just fine. If not, they will always have good ol' uncle Fang."


End file.
